estrogen in a testosterone filled world
by J.D5
Summary: UPDATED, WITH A RATING CHANGE. NOW 10 CHAPPIES
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer

Ok folks, I've only been watching oz for a short time, but I love some of the characters and I thought the television series needed a little more estrogen in the mix so I've added a female character.

Now this is gonna be interesting because one it's an all-male prison. Two, she has to be tough enough to handle the guys, so whenever you guys think that she isn't being tough enough review and let me know. Or if you feel that any of the character's language, thoughts or words doesn't fit into the television persona let me know. I'll gladly try to rectify the situation.

I would like to thank all those that have reviewed, because of your diligence I've redone all the chapters, made them lengthener added details and other titbits any reader might find interesting.

Although I would like all readers and reviewers to keep in find this is fan fiction, and not something to be taken as life and death serious. There might be some grammatical or spelling mistakes, and I'm not perfect but please bear with me.

I am looking for a beta to help me proof reader and offer suggestions as to how I should continue writing this story. If you're interested. Or if you simply have some ideas of positive input let me know, you can drop me a line anybody has character profiles of certain characters like, McManus, Officer Murphy, Said, Ryan and Cyril O'Riley or Keller and Beacher please let me know. These would be of great help to me.

This fan fiction is purely for my benefit so if you don't like it then well get used to it.

JD

Character Profile

Name: Joey Armstrong

Assignment: Ozwald Pent.

Sex: Female

Weight- 140- 150 lbs

Height- 5 foot 7 inches

Heritage- full blooded Irish, her parents were FOB's

Tattoos/ piercings- right biceps Celtic cross

Clothing- tank tops, sports bras, sweats and jeans

Family history - abused as a child by her father and other male relatives

Then left on the streets at age 15 to fend for herself

Jail sentence -10 yrs. For beating a man within an inch of his life (which here in Canada is known as aggravated assault- which gets a prison term not exceeding 14 years

- other various crimes she has yet to be charges or convicted of, including, drugs, weapons and assault charges.

Back round - has anger management issues

- Ex- military (got through the Marine Corps training course and went operational for a tour however that was cut short by 2 years (each tour is 4 years)

known underground boxer and street fighter

Very intelligent with a high IQ


	2. 1

Sentencing Hearing 

"Ms. Armstrong I hereby sentence you to ten years in prison with no eligibility for parole for at least 7 years. I hope that during that time you might take advantage of the services offered by the prison and get some counselling. The crimes you were convicted on were heinous, and unspeakable, the fact that you showed mercy toward your victims, and their family's found you leniency. But you are on thin ice" The judge said as you heard the gravel hit home.

"Well I'm certainly fucked aren't I" Joey said to herself. The court appointed lawyer had never lifted a finger to help her. The only good advice he told her was that she should plead guilty and look remorseful it always helped in reducing the sentence.

"Ms" The guard said ready to take her away. He held in his hands the cuffs that she was used to. They didn't trust her and shackled not just her wrists together, but also their feet. So she had to shuffle to try and walk. Her muscles hadn't had a decent workout in ages and she was beginning to feel the ill effects of prison food.

She was going to be staying behind bars for the rest of her youth, as youthful as a 29 year old woman was. The judge had recommended that she seek counselling.

Ha, she laughed to herself, if they knew half of what I suffered as a child, they'd wondered how I suffered.

What she was referring to was the sexual abuse of all the male members of her family, the physical abuse of being constantly beaten why the women and bigger children with instruments. Not to mention growing up in the projects, and being poor.

Ozwald Penitentiary

"We originally had you assigned to Emerald city, but seeing as your female that wont be happening." Said Tim McManus

Emerald city, the ironic joke made by the department of corrections when they decided to create a city for inmates inside a prison. The prisoners were allowed to work, although only for pittance, the earned credibility. The seek treatment for whatever ailed them.

"So, what the hell does it matter what sex I am?" Joey asked she didn't understand. From what she knew about Emerald city, it had been a major screw up. The prisoners too rebellious, always staging fights, and most of the time under lock down for something. It was also better then normal prison cellblocks.

"Because we can't deal with the repercussions that you will create" McManus said referring to putting a female in a den with rapists and murderer and not expecting serious problems- - he was just trying to play it safe.

"Well who gives a shit, I was assigned Em City I want Em City" she complained. It took a lot of work to get her assigned as the newest experience to Em City.

"Fine, you have one week to prove yourself worthy of Em city" McManus said and stamped her papers that allowed for her to be transferred into the hell hole known as Emerald city, in the prison that was just as much as a hell hole, Oz.

Em City

"You're what?" Asked Officer Murphy, - -an officer known for his corrupt morals and ability to get blackmailed by the weakest of prisoners.

"I'm assigning Armstrong to Em City" McManus told him after briefing his staff on the special nature of having a female in the midst of Em.

"But she's female" Murphy complained, one look at a female, and he was about ready to have her on McManus's desk. She was hot, and if he could some how wrangle her into a compromising position, he could have easy sex, something he was always into.

"We'll it's a new initiative" McManus said shoving around paper work on his desk, something that he always seemed to be doing, looking for the folder that had come along with Armstrong's transfer into his cell block.

"And we're the fucking guinea pigs" Murphy said he was getting sick g having to deal with the lockdowns and prison fights that were going on daily in Em city, with all the players that were there now. Add a female to the mix, and that was a volatile mix- things were going to get worse- - much worse.

"Something like that, I don't like any more then you do. But She'll screw up they always do and they we have something to throw at her" McManus reassured him

"Does she get her own pod?" Murphy asked he didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of having a male and female share pods. He could just here the Arabs screaming bloody murder. And the Irish trying to get in on the action, Riley and his games were always trouble.

"Well for the time being, yes. That is of course, until I can find a suitable roommate for her." McManus explained he didn't know if he planned to move anymore females from other sections of the prisons into Em city to give this initiative its chance.

Inside Em City

"Murphy, what is this I hear about getting a female resident to Em City?" Said asked walking up to the officer who was always willing to provide information, so long as he was guaranteed protection. For a security officer in a prison, he wasn't worth is weight in shit.

"It's true; she'll be down in the next hour" Murphy answered him. He liked to keep the peace. And he knew that telling Said was the only way that would happen. Shanking was a daily part of life and he didn't plan on losing a vital organs or his life for this scum.

"This is against my religion" Said said protesting, something that he did best. He'd even written a book about it. And he was still fighting Allah knows how many appeals.

"Well get used to it" Murphy said and got up. He didn't have time to deal with Said's crap right now. He was just worried how the shit was going to fly, and how was going to watch his back.

Said walked over to where a bunch of the Muslim residents have grouped together and were watching the reports the news had about the rumour. To see if it was true that within the next hour there would be a new female resident inside of Em City. Her arrival which was something that was getting mixed reviews from the inmates. Some thrilled at the pussy to be had, others scared about the power system and how it would shift- - drastically.

An hour later

"Now remember this is probational I have any problems your being yanked out of there" McManus explained to Armstrong. He knew that he wasn't going to like the outcome of this. It was like sending a sheep into a lions den and hoping that it wouldn't be killed.

"Sure" Armstrong answers and shrugs she doesn't really care she survived a hell of a lot worse.

"Alright you can go down now" He said and motions towards the door.

"Thanks for nothing" was her parting shot. Although she might be used to following orders, didn't mean she wasn't going to like it. Nor did it mean that she would follow them like a good little girl.

As she slowly walked down the stairs, the males all start clapping, cat calling, and whistling. Something she was going to have to get used to. She carried with her, he clothing and anything else that could be deemed personal.

'Well some things never change' Joey thought to herself. She was used to men looking at her body like it was a piece of meat. In fact most of the time that's the way she thought about herself also, yet it's still frustrating, but expected.

"I finally find a place that's all male and then all of a sudden it's gone co-ed" Keller says to Beecher. Keller and his lover had finally gotten back together after being separated by the Aryans and the fates that seemed to be working against them.

"Hey don't worry about it. She wont last long" O' Riley said while walking by, trying to reassure him. O'Riley was sure that he could have her in bed by the end of the week. Something he'd even laid money on

"What do you have planned Ryan?" Keller asked, wanting to get in on the action, he doesn't want not bitch getting in the way. He didn't need a cunt running action.

"Murphy said she has an uncontrollable temper, and that she's always on probation. So I suggest that we agitate her a little bit" Ryan said with an evil smirk. He had been doing his research on the newest guest, had even gotten his hands on her file, as extensive as it was. He knew the inner workings of her.

He shuts up as she walked passed his perch beside Keller. She continued on until she reaches the entrance of her pod, turns around and gives him a wink. Then proceeded to dump her clothing into her pod, lucky for her it also happened to be right beside Ryan's, looks like Ryan wasn't the only one who did some research.

"Hey" He says as he walks into her pod- - he might well get the introductions done.

"Did I invite you in?" She asked giving him some of her notorious attitude.

"You'll never survive in here if you don't learn to relax" He said with a smirk and sat down on her bed. He noticed that he pod had curtains.

"I didn't ask for your advice either, I can deal" Joey said and left him staring at her retreating back and butt, and just for effect wiggled it ever so slightly

. Or maybe he was seeing things. He had to stay objective, he needed her gone and fast. He had too many deals going to for her to come up in here and ruin everything as it was starting to get good again. All the key players had finally arrived and it was time to play chess.

'Great, now I have everyone giving me advice, do they not think that I can take care of myself?' Joey asked herself as she walked up the officer in charge, the same one who had escorted her down from McManus office.

"Excuse me" Joey, said and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Men always responded better to a female's touched then just her voice. Because a voice they could block out, a touch they couldn't ignore.

"What, Armstrong, your accommodations not meeting your 5 star needs?" Murphy asked his sarcasm trying to hide is attraction to the younger woman.

"No, actually it's quite roomy, I was going to you ask for permission to go over to the gym" Joey said emphasizing the '_you'_ she knew how to work men. She'd been doing it all her life.

"Yea sure, just sign here" he said and nearly threw the clipboard at her. She was attractive and her presence was intoxicating. He hadn't a willing woman in along time. And the reminder that he could have her was getting him hard. A physical attraction, which was a very compromising position if one of other inmates ever found out.

Gym

'Yes they do have a punching bag' Joey rejoiced when she saw the stuffed bag. Although it looked like it had taken quiet a beating it was still there. And everything else fell away from her. Only her anger remained. She wanted to punch the living shit out of that bag.

Then she noticed a tallish man, well taller then her own 5 foot 7 inch frame. He had long blond hair. He too was punching the stuffing out of the bag. But his punches were controlled. Like he'd fought before- - maybe they even have a boxing club going Joey thought to herself.

"I was wondering when you were going to be done with the bag?" Joey asked him and motioned to the toy that she too wanted to play with.

"I'm Cyril" He said and extended his gloved hand. From first glance Joey knew something was different about him, he talked slower and sounded like an innocent child.

"Joey" She said and motioned toward the bag.

"I was just practicing." Cyril said and motioned for her to take a stance in from of it, and use it. He slowly took of his own gloves and stood in the background watching her throw some punches. He didn't remember their being prisoner guards dressed like him. But Ryan hadn't mentioned anything about new roommates. And he trusted Ryan, after all Ryan was his brother- - who else could he trust?

Joey reached into her coat pocket, sheds the coat and gets to work wrapping her hands in boxing wraps, worn underneath the gloves. Although she didn't have her own pair of gloves the wrap would prove enough protection for now.

Jab, Jab, hook, Jab, Jab, Right cross, Jab, Jab, she kept up this litany of punches for what Cyril though was forever. He had never seem anybody move around the bag like that, delivering the punches with such abandon and recklessness.

But just then a bell went off. Joey stops punching the bag guessing its time to head back to Em City

"You go to dinner?" Cyril asks and motions for her to follow him.

"Sure" came her easy response. She unwrapped her hands as she walked. Picked up her jacket from his outstretched hands, and followed him to the cafeteria.

"Your new, right?" Cyril asks He doesn't recall seeing her before, and she diffidently didn't act like a guard. Which meant that she must be a prisoner her, like he was. And he knew that she didn't deserve to be here.

"Yep just moved into Em City" She said and got in line to get food.


	3. 2

Cafeteria

While in line she had once again to deal with cat calls, compliments, and death threats. They didn't seem to brother her; it was Cyril's reaction to the words around him. Although he understand them being said, he didn't necessary understand what the meant or what they were yelling them at Joey.

This thought alone began to worry her. She didn't want to upset Cyril. She didn't even know what his reaction would be when he's upset. She had to remind himself that he was in prison after all. Which meant that he'd done something violent, and that violent aspect fuelled by her own doubts. Now that was a dangerous combination.

"So, have you met my brother yet?" Cyril asked from his position behind Joey in line. He'd already decided that he liked her. She didn't make fun of him like the rest of the people.

"I might have had the pleasure" Joey commented more to herself then to him. She didn't know for sure, since she'd met a lot of "nice" folks here.

"His name's Ryan" Cyril said and started looking out into the see of people for his brother. Not remembering that Ryan always worked lunches in the kitchen serving the food.

"Well I wasn't introduced with names" Joey said and walked out of the covered café to the sitting area.

"Wow, we finally got ourselves a woman" one voice called out he was from the general population, one could easily tell he was wearing the blue jump suit.

"Pretty nice face, wouldn't mind to get a piece of her" another voice "and under her" he continued on with his sexual tirade.

'Great, looks like they like me' Joey said to herself, ' who am I trying to kid, Shit it's gonna be worse now' I don't know why I pushed so hard for this. It would have been better if they'd put in a female prison population.

You know why, that little voice responded in her mind. They have a punching bag, your lifeline to sanity. You need that to remain calm. As long as they don't take that away from you, you can take any of crap that they dish out.

"Don't worry about them Joey, as soon as we show how well you can fight, they'll leave you alone." Cyril tried to reassure her.

He'd seem her moves, and right away known that she could handle herself when it came to these guys. If not he was sure his brother would protect his new friend. Ryan after all would do anything for him, something he'd proven over and over again.

"I'm not here to fight, fighting got me into this mess" Joey told him and sat down at an empty table. Although that might be partially the truth, it wasn't quite right. See she was an underground boxer, and someone snitched her out. She had to take care of the leak. Only the leak wasn't afraid of cops and once again ratted her out.

"Come sit with me and Ryan" Cyril said and motioned to a table where apparently Ryan was eating lunch. Joey guessed that he was probably planning something that his mother would disapprove of.

"No, thanks. You spent time with your brother" Joey said and sat down at a free table, she remained seated at her table.

Cyril didn't understand why she wouldn't sit with him. But he got the hint and left her alone. Little he did know that while he was making friends with the new female inmate, Ryan his beloved brother was making plans on how to destroy her. How Ironic

"Hey Cyril" Ryan greeted his brother and made room at one of the tables furthest from the doors. This way he could talk privately with his brother.

He knew that Cyril didn't understand why Ryan was always making deals with everyone, or why he sometimes made him do things that he didn't want to do. All Cyril knew was that his brother loved him.

"Ryan" Cyril greeted his brother and sat down "I met a new boxer today" he told his brother excitedly. Cyril had the mind of a child. He rejoiced in the little things, and had they been in normal society that would have been refreshing.

However in prison society, what society would have thought refreshing, was actually a handicap, and for Ryan that handicap was always been forced into a corner because of his brother, making decisions and other sacrifices for the blood of a family member.

"Oh, who?" Ryan was curious he didn't know of any new inmates other than Armstrong and her didn't think that should be up to punching others.

"Her names Joey" Cyril said and pointed to the female sitting all by herself at the table situated as far away from the males as possible, in the far corner. Although she was still getting stares and catcalls.

Ryan tried not to say anything he didn't want his brother getting attached to the woman that he was about to destroy. He knew that once his brother got attached that the attraction and attachment would complicate everything that Ryan had spend the morning putting into place.

"I think she could teach me something about boxing" Cyril told his brother.

Boxing, Ryan stopped and listened to what his brother was telling him of seeing her working the back in the gym. Boxing made prefect sense, everyone here had an outlet for their anger. It helped keep them all sane, he had just found the keep to peak her aggression.

Now all he needed to do was some how get her on restriction, he knew that in time that would make he go crazy. And combine that with the plans that he had already in place. Everything was going better then expected.

"Oh, Cyril please doesn't be getting attached to her" Ryan warned his brother.

The only problem that he could foresee that his brother was going to go and get attached to her, and ask his brother to protect her. And he didn't want to risk alienating his already alienated brother that way.

"But she's nice, and she doesn't treat me like the rest of the people. She actually listens" Cyril said. In line they had talked about cartoons and other things like that. Turns out she also liked cartoons. And when she was a child had a puppy named muffin.

'So my brother is gonna be her weakness. She has a soft spot. I only hope that I don't hurt Cyril in the process' Ryan thought to himself.

Although he had been known to take his brother's feelings into consideration he was looking out for himself now. He needed her gone. Because with her here everyone was too busy trying woo her and other ways to get the upper hand. He would lose his advantage. Something he'd been working on recovering for little over a year.

In the Pod's later that night...

"So, Armstrong I hear that you're a boxer, have you been training long?" Ryan asked curious to his competition.

"Yep, been training since I was six years old. My daddy taught me." Joey said.

The only one good thing had had every come from her father. The need to protect oneself by using physical violence like punching someone's lights out, the need to physically damage. Funny how that gift was how she ended up making her living, and how he ultimately died.

"Oh, he a professional boxer then?" Ryan questioned her although didn't believe her story, he hadn't read it in her file. But then again files could easily have been changed.

He often had wondered throughout the day, where she had friends to land herself in Em city. The project had been a failure. So why add more shit into the flames. The upper brass must've known the outcome of adding a female.

Although once he thought about it more, the fact that she was a boxer which was probably why she was chosen. If she was truly a boxer she would easily be able to defend herself against one of these guys. But not when they become gangs like the ones here.

"No, he used to beat up my mother and when he went to far I used to have to punch out his kneecaps" Joey explained not ashamed of her 'humble' roots.

She never denied that her parents were immigrants nor her violent tendencies; she always loved putting others in their place. And if telling Ryan that maybe word would spread and things would get better. But even she knew that was a stretch.

"Wow, so I heard you've been at the violence a long time" Ryan said not wanting to reveal his source, nor that he had taken a peak at her file.

"Well, I'm Irish what can I say. I'm volatile" Joey said and smiled. And flipped her right red hair, the trademark of the Irish

"Wow, half or full?" Ryan asked he thought that all this information she was giving freely could somehow destroy her…but then again maybe not.

"I'm a full blood. My parents were immigrants - - fresh of the boat, when I was born" Joey explained to him.

"Nice" Ryan said and nodded his head in understanding.

"Nice tattoo, it's Celtic isn't it?" Ryan commented on the image on her arm. If she was truly Irish it would make a lot of sense that she would be Catholic, and that she would have a banned catholic symbol, a Celtic cross with a serpent through it.

"Yes, well it's not that original. I was part of one of the Irish gangs that ran out of New York. But hey that's enough about my life's story." Joey told him realizing that she was telling him way too much information about herself

She wondered how she was going to get information about the players that were already here. This was like any other game of poker, and she needed background information, her informant only knew so much.

"Your brother's Cyril right?" Joey questioned him. She liked Cyril. Reminded her of one of the kids off the street that she'd taken under her wing and shown the ropes of the business.

"Yep" Ryan said and he didn't want volunteer any information. Of course he didn't want to be accused of consorting with the enemy. That would have people questioning his alliances, another thing he couldn't have right now.

"He boxes fairly well" Joey commented with a flip of her hand, flexing her wrist from the punches.

"I'm his trainer, don't be giving him different ideas" Ryan told her sternly and wagged his finger in her face. He wanted her anywhere near his brother. She might be a calming influence on him and that could only prove to be really bad thing.

"Don't worry it's hard to mess with a winning fighters style." Joey told him and put her hands in defence

She knew a lot about a winning fighter's style, she was 0-38. She'd never lost. And that was something she was very proud of. She wondered if she dropped her fighting name if Ryan's contacts would give him her profile.

She mentally kicked himself. She was letting Cyril's brother get to her. She shouldn't care what Ryan thought of her profile or her record. Nor did she want anybody finding out about her.

'Why is everyone around here is liable to bite your head off' Joey asked herself ' and then they come back and say that I need an attitude adjustment' ha she laughed to herself.

"Good" Ryan said and wandered back to his Pod.

Ryan thought that he'd clear up enough issues for the night. He didn't wan to push things, and he knew that he'd only get so much. First thing in the morning he'd have her name run through his contacts in New York.

"Thanks for nothing" Joey said to herself and wandered into her own pod.

'This was going to be more difficult then I originally thought' Joey said to herself ' got I hope that maybe this is nothing like boot camp, now that was hell'


	4. 3

What's been going on so far?

OZ has a new inmate, as well as Em City. A female, known for her bad temper, a boxer, Irish and O'Riley is out to get her. Ironically enough she's made friends with his brother Cyril, so that should prove to be interesting.

"Inmates inside your pods' the guard called. It was lockdown for the night. The same procedure every night, this was the third night that I'd been here. And so far there were no physical repercussions to my presence.

'Well I guess that's good night to me. I've made it through the first day, things can only get better from here right?' Joey said talking to herself.

Joey was not the type to spend the whole night sleeping, maybe an hour or two, but nothing much. So she spent the rest of the time amusing herself playing solitaire, I mean, they can't take a deck of cards now can they?

It was the little things that were beginning to bother her. Cyril's whimpering in the pod above her. The other inmates playing with themselves in the pods across the floor, the guard reading with a little light on, or the movements up in McManus's office that didn't look quite right.

the next morning

"Inmates, set back from your doors" The guard called over the intercom

The doors opened and the men and lone woman exited their sleeping quarters. It was morning, and they were releasing us for the day. Welcome to day four, Joey thought to herself. Most of the inmates looking relieved to be out of the glass cage, since after all they were going to be spending quite a while in there. Some even the rest of their lives.

"Hey Joey, are you coming to breakfast with us?" Cyril asked his new friend. And greeted her with a smile_. The one friendly face in the whole place_, Joey thought to herself. _ If it weren't for Cyril I would have gone crazy being locked up. _

"Hey Cyril, sleep well?" Joey asked, and then noticed the shaking of Ryan's head and the 'no' on his lips.

"Well, that was weird, how about we go and get something to eat?" Joey asked Cyril and gave him a smile, hoping to smooth over her small mistake that she had no way of knowing about.

The next moment, Ryan had pulled Joey aside to talk to her for a moment.

"I heard they were thinking about making you Cyril's new roommate." Ryan told her.

He didn't like the idea of how there were getting so chummy. And now learning that his brother was a contender to become her new roommate. For him, it was all to convenient, and he didn't want his brother hurt.

This was news to Joey; but then again, he probably had an insider telling him all the dirty office gossip. But she had no problems with that. It wasn't like there were other women that she could room with.

"And I just wanted to let you know, that he has nightmares, and at first they can be scary, but if you help him I would be very happy." Ryan said

Ryan looked downcast that he was losing his brother to a female. Or that he had to share his brother's dirty little secret. The abuse they both had suffered as a child, especially from their father had made Cyril the way he was now.

"Yea, sure, I don't sleep much anyway so that shouldn't be much of a problem" Joey told him and walked faster to met up with Cyril who was already sitting at a table with Breakfast that didn't look all that appealing, but then again none of the meals she ate here looked appealing.

"Hey Joey, would you like to spend sometime today working on some defense moves?" Ryan asked which again surprised Joey because he was being so civil toward her.

First he was telling her about his brother's little problem. She had chalked that up to him trying to scare her off. But now wanting to spent time working on moves with Cyril, she guessed that he wanted to know what made her tick, and getting in on the fast track and using his brother wasn't below him.

_Something must have happened last night, to totally change Ryan's view of her. This really scared her, because it could never lead to anything good. She had read about how a guy if they can't win you over with violence and being all tough, they try to big softie approach, and Ryan was a big Softie with Cyril. _

Outside of the Cafeteria

"Joey" Said greeted the fellow female inmate, this being his first confrontation with the female, he wanted to met in person the woman that was causing so much upheaval and chaos within Em city. The person every man in Em city couldn't stop talking about, or staring at.

"Said?" Joey says and then proceeds to say something in Arabic.

"You know the language," Said asked surprised to what other hidden talents this woman might possess.

"I know the basic greetings" Joey told him, shrugging off her abilities. She had learned early on as a child not to give away all your bag of goodies.

"And how did you come across this information?" Said asked he was shocked, he didn't want to let on he was also quite impressed.

"I lived in Saudi Arabia with my parents when I was a child. We left and came back to the states when I was ten. I have during my experience gathered a respect" Joey explained.

"Ah, but I thought you were Irish, like the O' Riley's" Said asked genuinely confused, he didn't know of many Irish Muslims.

"My heritage is that of Irish descend, but I grew up and spend my childhood in Saudi. And I grew up on army bases, and I know a lot of the American legal system as useless as it is." Joey attempted an explanation

It also seemed that Ryan was very interested in this conversation. He hadn't originally believed that she too could be Irish. They might have a bond now, and he was starting to think that he was getting a little soft after his years in here. First at roll call, and then again at breakfast and for the third time in less then a day overhearing her conversation of her abridged life's story.

_I'm fucked now, the Irish look out for their own, but then I have the rest of the guys breathing down my neck, which is ten times worse, which side do I side with? This is some messed up shit. They fact that you have t o be a bloody politician to survive your prison sentence, now that should be a crime. _

later that same day, in the gym

"Come on work the bag" Joey called over to Cyril who need some minor help with his foot work

"Why is she yelling at me Ryan?" Cyril stopped punching and turned to speak to his brother, who was also present. He wanted to supervise the interactions between his brother and the new female.

"Because Cyril, she sees that your footwork is becoming rather sloppy and wide, and any opponent can take advantage of that. It makes you weak, and she's trying not to tell that happen to you." Ryan explained the best he could to his brother.

"So shouldn't we help her with her fighting style, because she's doing it for me?" Cyril asked and looked over at his new friend. He was someone who was always willing to return the favor.

"Yes, but I don't know if she would like our help" Ryan told his brother, hoping that she wanted their help and praying that she turned them down.

"Hey, want don't you switch it up" Ryan suggested and motioned to the bag.

"Nah, I'll pass. I don't need the extra practice it doesn't ever get me into trouble." Joey told him and shook her head.

"Oh come on, you know you want to. Come on" Ryan coaxed he wanted to see what skills she had. She'd avoided the bag for the last two days.

"All right fine, but let it be known that this wasn't my idea" Joey said.

Taking the gloves that Cyril handed her, not bothering to wrap her hands, something she would pay for dearly in a few days, but right now she could care less. And putting them one, getting a feel of the layout of the immediate and started with basic footwork, and then moving onto some jabs, and punched slowly working in a right cross, and upper and lower cuts.

"Wow" Cyril said watching the way that Joey seemed to move like a skilled operating professional.

"Yea, I used to be part of a street gang, I fought on the streets then I realized I had a gift and took it to a gym" Joey explain to him, not really caring who overhear. Everyone was researching knowing already everything about her life

"Is there anything you don't know, or can't do?" Ryan asked totally impressed with this woman, had they met under different circumstance he might have thought about giving her another look. But to anyone with eyes, you could see that Cyril diffidently loved the attention that the only female was giving him.

"Hey Cyril, why don't you head back and take a shower" Ryan suggested to his brother wanting to get in a few minutes alone with Joey.

"Sure Ryan. That sounds like a good idea" Cyril said grabbed his towel and headed out.

"So what is it exactly you wanted to tell me that you couldn't or wouldn't say in front of your brother?" Joey asked him; she was quick. And becoming very alert to her surrounds and the ways things worked around here.

"Well, your becoming more aware of your surrounds that's good" Ryan told her. He was on to her. He seemed to know exactly the way the she thought. This would be good for when he took her down, although he was having second thoughts about that.

"I know the lesson; this place is like the streets. Watch your back; only in here you don't have the option of settling this with guns, and fighting. We're fucking caged animals." Joey said and punched the bag.

She didn't like being caged. She was what one could call a wild spirit. Although those we're the types that most ended up in prison. She needed to be free, look out a window, and to feel the wind on her skin. Always on the move, never staying in one place for long.

"Well some of the guys, are planning to get you bad, so watch out" Ryan said " Start talking with the powers to be, and work on getting your pretty self out of here, that is if you want to stay pretty"

"I am not going anywhere. I'm Irish, and we, as you should already know don't run from our problems "Joey said and pulled off one of her gloves.

"Yes, well in here, things don't exactly play by the rules of life" Ryan said "Watch your back, I can't be everywhere for you"

"I never asked for your help, and I don't expect it, or want it. If bleeding helps get those morons off my back, then I'm willing to do it." Joey told him and shoved him away, like he was an offending piece of garbage.

"What the fuck are you suicidal?" He asked confused to her ideas.

"I learned bleeding, somehow gets other people's respect, it isn't any different in here" She told him and shrugged.

She was very used to the hard life, shedding a little blood was nothing new to her. Although she hadn't planned on being the only one who was going to bleed.

"How the fuck did a woman get into 'Em' City anyway?" Ryan asked himself. He didn't want to deal with all this bullshit right now; he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before she had come along

"It seems since the original idea had been a total failure, so why not add some new idea to it, and hey if it becomes a bigger failure it doesn't exactly matter." Joey explained the politics behind her presence here.

"So how the hell do I explain that to the guys? The Aryans? You're white so you shouldn't have any problems with them, only there wanting to fuck you. But then again never the gays want to get into your pants" Ryan said and ran his finger down the front of her t-shirt stopping at the button to her jeans.

"Well I refuse to be anybody's hoe. I don't plan on spending my life as being a garden instrument, but I'm always up for a good time, although I highly doubt that I'm going to get that here" Joey said and chuckled.

"Well you certainly don't seem to care what others think, hear, and talk about you. Let's see if you can keep it up" Ryan said and removed his hand and walked away.

"Thanks" Joey called to his retreating back.

Confrontations with him they always served to confuse her more about the inner workings of his mind, and the inner workings of Oswald. She didn't know anymore about what goes on here then she did four days ago when she was facing coming to this place.

"Maybe a trip to the resident priest might get me somewhere." Joey said to herself right before being cornered by five black, muscled, mad, Muslim's

"Did you know it's hazardous to oneself to talk out loud in public?" Arif said.

"Yes I did, but then again my health's been going to shit lately" Joey calmly stated back She didn't want to anger him further but she would not step down.

"The only reason nobody will touch you, is that Said has gotten your back. And he wishes you to come see him later" Arif told her

"And if I don't go?" Joey asked defiantly

"Everyone always shows up" Arif said and walked away with his buddies

"Well I guess he'll be receiving a caller later" Joey said and headed in search of the chapel and the resident priest.

Chapel

Joey walked in, and crossed herself, she wasn't the typed to do to church but she was born a catholic. Her roots were always very obvious to anybody who looked, seems they did.

"I hear you're the new inmate here at OZ" The priest greeted her

"That would be me" She said and nodded at him

"So I guess your in need of some guidance" He said and motioned toward a nearby pew.

"Well me being new and all, I've been told to watch my back. And I believe this to be sound advice. But I don't know if this place is where exactly I should be. I mean I can deal with the looks, and the gestures, and maybe even getting raped. But I don't know. Something I incredible wrong with this, I feel it in my gut. Have you heard anything?" Joey asked looked hopeless at the older man

"I have hear a few things, nothing I can give any credibility to. But if you'd like to be moved to isolation until a more permanent place can be arranged for your sentence, I'm sure that would be no problem. The priest said

"Thanks father" Joey said " But I don't run away from my problems, and I certainly don't hide, it might be hazardous to my health, but it's always kept me safe, and being able to sleep at night." Joey said and walked out.


	5. 4

Where we left off… Joey's life story is starting to come out. She has already sought help from the resident priest. And now Said wants to have a chat with her.

Said's cell

Joey once again greets Said in a known Arabic greeting. "How are you doing?" Joey asks

"I am fine, you continue to surprise me. You are either a very stupid woman or an incredible smart one" Said vaguely

"And what exactly would you be referring too?" Joey asked somewhat perplexed to what he was eluding too.

"Ryan O' Riley, he was supposedly assigned to task to drive you out of 'Em' city. And instead he's befriending you" Said said somewhat perplexed himself

"He's Irish. He's supposedly doing me a favour telling me I have to watch my back. And if your referring to the incident in the gym. I think you're highly misinformed and sadly mistaken." Joey said with a shrug.

She knew that she couldn't leave without his permission, or she would ruin the communication she had set into play. But she didn't like where this line of questioning was going. Nobody had the right to question her. She'd be the one asking the questions, shortly.

"So, nothing's happening?" Said asked sceptically, he wasn't known for being stupid, and he didn't two people weren't physical with each other.

"Pretty much" Joey said and shrugged. She didn't understand why it seemed to be such a big thing that she was gaining allies.

"So how are things going in 'Em' city?" Said asked He only knew what his informants told him, which was inaccurate and bias at best.

"Why don't you ask your men, they seem loyal to your cause." Joey said and motioned to the men outside the door Guarding.

"Yes well, they also have dealings of their own, in there that they wouldn't like me to know about. But I always find out." Said explained

"Ah, and don't tell me. You want me to be your eyes and ears within the city?" Joey asked finally clueing into the game

"I would appreciate it very much" Said nodded

"And in return I get?" Joey hedged knowing that if she did start doing this for Said she would have quite a few unhappy men on her hands, and she would need some sort of protection against them

"I can only offer my protection." Said said

"Let me think about it. I'll get back to you within the next day" Joey said and left. She wasn't going to allow him to dictate the rules of their alliance

Upon her return to Em City Joey was immediately pulled aside by Ryan.

"What do you think your doing?" Ryan asked pulling her into his pod.

"Surviving" Joey said. She didn't need him trying to sway her either.

She knew of his game and his ploy to get ride of her. That was still fresh and open wound. And she vowed that she would make him play. Nobody got to play her.

"That's not what I meant. And you know it" Ryan said, and pulled her closer to him, trying to make her look him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, well you're screwing things for yourself by helping me. And I don't need your death on my shoulders. So well stop doing it. Even Said knows." Joey warned him.

She'd warned him his death wasn't on her head or hands. They all knew that there would be consequences for Ryan befriending her.

"You were talking to Said?" Ryan asked he hadn't known where she'd gone. But when he found out she was gone, he had immediately begun to worry.

"Yes, I'm setting up a deal with him. I'll be his eyes and ears. And in return I get his protection, and I know how things work in here. The Aryans will brother me but I'm fine with that. I can handle Schillinger." Joey explained to him

"With this information you've just made me a liability." Ryan told her, he didn't know how she was going to react. But he had to play the card.

"Yes, but if you don't want anything to happen to your brother, you won't tell anyone now will you." Joey said, finally learning that she had a part in all this. And it was all just a game.

"Don't play my brother" Ryan warned. That after all was his weak spot. And he didn't like the fact that only after two days she knew that.

"Don't mess with me and mine." Joey said and walked out.

Why must everyone underestimate me until it was too late, and action must be taken? I mean the reason she was even in prison in the beginning is the fact that she had killed people and not cared. The streets made you not care it was good thing along with a bad one.

A guard walks up to Joey "Sister Pete would like to see you" He says and motioned for her to follow him.

Sister Pete's office

"You said you wanted to see me?" Joey said to the older woman as she walked into the room.

"I'm just curious to see how you're starting to fit in the guys" She said and motioned for Joey to have a set in front of her.

"I'm learning how to stay alive yes." Joey told her. And shrugged if she wanted something, she sure all hell wasn't going to get it out of her.

"I also had a talk with our priest and he advised me that I should keep a close eye on you. Now why would he do that?" She asked Joey

"Because I led him to believe that I would harm myself. Because some things about to go down. You can feel it in the air. And I don't know what it is." Joey explained the situation to her.

"Do you want to be moved out for 'Em' City for your own protection?" Sister Pete asked Joey.

"And have Cyril wonder why I've left him. I've just started to play this game, sister, don't ask me to put it away yet" Joey said and started to get up.

"We're not done yet, have a seat." Sister Pete said and gestured for her to sit right back down. She said she didn't like the other woman's attitude. The men were having a bad effect on her.

"Okay" Joey said and sat back down.

"For your own safety an extra shower stall has been created with a distorted glass. Along with a tiny change room attached" Sister Pete told her.

"All for me, I've never had a problem changing or showering in front of the guys" Joey told her confused to why they would do this, and not tell her.

"Well, it's more for the guys then you. We don't need the repercussions that you might have already set into play." She explained

"Great, I'm hindering their forward movement" Joey said, and gave the apporiate facial expression, the blank stare. However on the inside she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well except for Cyril O' Riley. He seems calmer and more relaxed. And happy" She told her

"Of course, Cyril's my friend; he's the only one in this place that doesn't scheme to get things done. He's almost childlike." Joey said and smiled in reflection of her friend

"What do you think of Ryan?" Sister Pete asked the other woman

"Well I don't know much about him, so formulating an exact impression would be hard. But my first impression and usually the most correct one is that he cares for his brother, and will make sure that nothing comes in the way of his plans." Joey said

"He's told me that he's had some unsettling thoughts about you. And I've heard the same from a few of the other men. Aren't you worried about being raped?" She asked

"I fear it every night. It's the first thing I think about, is it today gonna be the day I'm going to push the envelope and get raped, or shanked, or worse killed." Joey told her for she wasn't afraid to admit weakness it's the first way to get rid of it.

"Well you certainly know how to stir the pot now don't you?" Sister Pete asked she knew she would have her hands full with this one.

"Hey, it keeps life interesting. And right now it's the only thing I got making sure that I don't go over the edge. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a few things I need to get done before dinner" Joey said and excused herself and left.

30 minutes later

"So you're the new chick in the nest," He said in way of greeting to the woman standing with a towel in her arms about to enter the separate shower.

"You could say that" Joey said and shrugged. She wasn't going to let him brother her.

"I'm Chris Keller, and if you ever need a guide I'm always around" He said and stuck out his muscular arm.

"That's nice Keller, but wouldn't your boyfriend Beecher be kind of jealous?" She asked him. It had been few days and word gets around fast. They gossip worse then high school girls. But then again there wasn't much else to do.

"How do you know about us?" He asked confused, he'd tried to keep his involvement on the down low, but obviously that didn't seem to be working.

"A little bird told me." She said chuckled at his startled expression and walked into her area

"Fuck" Was the last thing that she heard come out of his mouth. As he slammed the door as he left.

As Joey got into the shower, she thought she heard someone else come into the changing area. She was right because a few minutes later Ryan joined her in the stall.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Joey asked him, referring to his presence in her stall.

"What are you referring to?" Ryan asked with a sly smile.

"With Sister Pete, telling her I was a distraction" Joey said indication the conversation she just previously had with that woman

"You are. Look at you" He said and moved his hands along her body.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that." Joey said although she was having too much fun letting his hands wander all around his body.

"You don't seem to be calling for a guard" Ryan said and took her mouth in a possessive action.

The Irish are passionate about anything and everything that they do. That includes having sex.

Ryan pulled back, and finally let Joey breath. "What the hell was that?" Ryan asked her after he realised that his bottom lip was bleeding.

"A kiss" Joey said and smirked "How do I know that you don't have some sort of sexually transmitted disease huh" Joey said and motioned to his very erected manhood

"Want me to get tested for you?" Ryan said. Knowing that she would be as good if not better then his Doctor lover, but he refused to let himself fall in love with Joey.

She was just a piece of meat. Something to pass the time. This would be a lesson to her. Don't mess with the big boys unless you want to get hurt. He figured he better be the one to break her in, then one of the other guys.

"I don't care what you do. But if you want a piece of me, then that is the bare requirement." Joey said and continued to have her shower, like he wasn't there.

He took this as a signal that he wasn't wanted. And left.

I'm so glad that before I came here I had my hair cut short, just think about trying to wash long hair; it would take forever, and never truly be clean. Joey thought to herself.

Dinner

"Have a good shower?" Ryan whispered into her ear in line-up.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Joey asked referring to his job as cafeteria lady.

"I went to the clinic, and talked to the doctor there, said I could get it done. But you have to get one too" Ryan said.

"That I have no problems with; I have to get one done with my physical, which is scheduled for Friday." Joey said and pulled away from the food being served.

later that night

Joey's lying on her bunk, in her pod, when in walks Ryan.

"Why are you just lying there?" He asks

"What do you expect me to be doing?" Joey asks him with a confused toned

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Said's men in 'Em' City?" Ryan questioned her

"Would you keep your voice down" Joey asked and slapped him upside the head.

"You know I liked you better, when I hated you" Ryan commented and walked out of the pod.

"Well it's that an oxymoron, you moron" Joey said to his retreating back only to be shown Ryan's finger.

About ten minutes later, Cyril walks into Joey's pod. And sits down on the bunk that Joey's not using.

"Hey, what's up?" Joey asked him

"Nothing" was the simple response. Cyril was a man of few words. He just didn't know how to explain himself.

"Okay, something you need to talk about?" Joey asked him, because he was usually brimming with information to tell her.

"Are you mad at Ryan?" Cyril asked suddenly. He didn't like it when the two people in the whole place that cared about him were fighting. That could never be good news.

"What makes you think that?" Joey asked him honestly.

"Well I was downstairs playing cards, and I saw him storm down the stairs, and one of the guys said that the lovers had a spat" Cyril said.

This was not how I wanted him to find out that I liked Ryan. "I am mad at Ryan yes." Joey said slowly as thinking how each word could possible hurt Cyril.

"Why are you mad at him?" Cyril asked. He had been mad at his brother yes. But usually it was because he'd done something he shouldn't have.

"He keeps telling me what I should and shouldn't do. And I don't like it when people tell me what to do." Joey told explain to him.

"But that's just the way Ryan is" Cyril tried to explain to his friend.

"Yes, well I don't need those kinds of friends. I like people more like you. Who say what their thinking. And don't tell me what to do." Joey said and patted him on the back.

"Sister Pete, told me I'm a great listener" Cyril said with a board smile, like that woman's approval meant anything to him.

"I think you are too" Joey said.

Everyone back to your pods. Lights out in 5 minutes Came the voice over the loud speaker.

"I'll talk to Ryan for you" Cyril said and left her pod "Good night" he smiled and turned and left.

"Good night" Joey said to an empty doorway.

Yet again, she was alone for the night. She'd developed a routine that helped her get through the night. But even sometimes that didn't help her.


	6. 5

Chapter 5- Lover's spat.

As the lights were turned out, Joey got to wondering. If everyone thought that Ryan and her were lovers that could pose a serious problem for her. Ryan was a security risk.

It would make her seem weak. And that she was favouring a certain dick. Would she have to take another lover? It was within her power. And Ryan would understand. It was all about image.

She slowly fell asleep thinking who else would fit into her grand scheme of things. Who else could she play, and understand the same way that she did Ryan.

The Next morning

It's morning- -get up, and vacate your pods Came the pleasant voice over the loud speaker.

" Great another fucked up morning" Joey said in greeting to herself.

Everyone slowly exited their pods. It was time for roll call. The only eventful thing that ever happened was to see people shank one another. Or to find someone who killed themselves or their cell-mate in their sleep.

The only good thing Joey liked about lockdown every night, was that she didn't share her cell with anyone, so she was going to wake up in the morning.

Well so far, I have not been shanked yet. Joey thought to herself. Nobody had tried to attack her in the shower, she'd talked to McManus about getting a combo lock placed on the shower, one that locked from the inside. He said that he'd think about it.

When looking down the line at Cyril, he gave her a smile and a small wave. She kind of wondered why that gentle soul was in prison in the first place. That a jury could find in capable for hurting anybody.

Although she could never let herself forget, as much as she liked both of the O'Riley brothers they were in prison for a reason, just like everyone here. This wasn't a maximum security or anything, but there were rapists, murderers and thieves amongst them.

"No" Joey said softly to herself, she couldn't think that way. Or else she would never get out of here.

The cafeteria

She got in line, avoiding both brothers, she needed time to think to herself. Her physical was scheduled for today. And the implications of a relationship with Ryan were still very fresh in her mind.

Infirmary

"Hey. I hear that you've been hanging out with Ryan at lot lately." The female doctor cautioned

"Yea and I've heard about you. You're the doctor that he was screwing. Had your husband killed, or so I've heard" Joey said then laughed evilly.

"You're evil" She said shocked

"Hunny, this is prison, what did you expect? For me to be like a bed of roses? Are you even aware of what I was convicted of?" Joey joked evilly with her

"So, I think I'll get back to my work now" The female doctor said and began her routine physical. She liked to know what physical shape each prisoner what is. It helped with the benchmarking when they came in bleeding and claiming that they were dying.

"Could I ask you for an STD's test?" Joey asked "or do I have to do through McManus?"

"Do you have any reason to suspect you might be infected with anything?" The doctor asked.

"Let me put it to you this way. I've lived on the streets for a few years. The idea that I might have caught something isn't something foreign" Joey told her.

"Have you ever had any testing for HIV or any other sexually transmitted diseases done before?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, when I started cage fighting. Just to make sure. That was a few years ago. I also had a very thorough physical when I joined the Marine Corps." Joey explained

"You don't have a file with the department of corrections or the department of health. Where is your medical file?" the doctor asked.

"In a safety deposit box, in a bank" Joey told her

"And why pray tell is it there?" The good doctor asked

"I don't believe in organized institutions" Joey told her. It wasn't like a big deal or anything. More like something her father had taught her, that doctors were only as good as you paid them. And since the government paid hospital doctors they not easily trusted.

"I'll give you the test, along with a pap smear. It's a good thing you brought this up. But this wouldn't have anything to do with why Ryan came in here two days ago asking for the same thing" the doctor asked

"I wouldn't know. I'm not the master of Ryan." Joey said. Letting the veiled threat of her presence as Ryan's ex-lover sink in for the good old doctor.

"He's violent and prone to possessive tendencies" the doctor warned from her own experience with the inmate.

"You'd be surprised how I like my men, wild, and able to let lose the animal inside of them" Joey said taunting the doctor.

Every bit of warning the doctor thought to give to the other female was thrown back in her face; she didn't even know why she was helping the other woman. Only knew that as a physician she had the responsibility to help those who couldn't help themselves. And she saw Joey as someone in need. Although Joey never thought herself in need of help from anybody. But then again that could be on the reasons she was there in the first place.

"As interesting as that is, I don't really care, just be warned. I've done my part. Are you ready for the exam?" She asked and led the other women to an examination room away from the eyes of the general population.

Joey's shower

After her visit with the doctor, Ryan's ex lover it left a stale taste in her mouth. She also didn't like other people touching her body. So here she was in her own private room showering.

McManus had to get approval for a lock from the prison's warden. But for him the idea seemed to be okay. Which was good, and then she'd finally have a place where she could go.

She thought she heard someone come into the shower area. And once again Ryan stripped down and joined her in the shower.

"You know we got to stop meeting like this" Joey joked with him and continued showering.

"How'd your exam go? A little bird told me that you're not partial to having other people touch you" Ryan said and ran his hands over her body

"I don't seem to have a problem with your hands" Joey said and ignored the feel of his soft hands; they'd never be callused because inside the prison there wasn't much in the way of manual labour.

"Funny" He said but didn't stop "so what happened? How'd the exam go?" He asked getting back to the reason he was here

"As well as expected, I got a lecture on the need for abstinence, then an offer to put me on birth control, I accept. But the requisition is going to have go through McManus so I don't know" She told him honestly

"Did you get tested?" He asked. It had been a while since he'd had a female between his legs. And he was getting hard and having trouble sleeping with the thought of having another one, especially one so female.

"Yes, very extensively I don't think there's a place she could have missed. She poked and prodded. And I remembered why I hated health care professionals." She when on to explain

"I got my test done two days ago. They should have it back early next week." Ryan explained. He really wanted her and he was hoping he could convince her to "Service" him before they got the tests back, just to help relieve some of the stress.

"Do you want to have children?" Joey asked while turning off the shower and getting out to dry off and get changed

"Maybe one day when I'm not in prison" Ryan told her, the question threw him for a moment, and the life he could have flashed before his eyes.

"Is there any chance that you might be able to get out? I mean I've heard that you've done some seriously bad things" Joey explained, she was trying to gauge his violent reactions. Being beaten like her childhood didn't appeal to her, and knowing the guy before he got to accustomed to certain pleasures was a safeguard against that type of suppression.

"Anything's possible. Why do you ask?" Ryan asked confused. A few days ago he had a willing partner. Now it was like she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Well until I get the results of my tests back. And the requisition from McManus I'm not going to be sleeping with anybody. I don't plan on having children while I'm in prison" Joey said explaining her position to him

"I honestly had never thought about the ramifications of having sex with you" Ryan admitted, all he had though about was getting her.

"Don't worry. If everything goes well, and you can wait a little while longer, you might have a fuck buddy" Joey said to put it crudely.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got things I need to be doing" Joey told him. Now fully dressed to his nakedness, and walked out leaving him standing there confused.

"Women" Ryan swore under this breath. He got dried off, and redressed in time to see her walking out of Em city to go and talk to Said in isolation.

Said's cell in isolation

"So have you come up with an answer to my position" Said said

"Not even waiting for the pleasantries?" Joey said and swore in Arabic to him

"Don't give me that" Said when defensive after she swore at him and called him a bastard

"But yes I've a lot of thought to your proposal. And I have come up with one question. You answer it correctly and I'll be your spy" Joey told him

At the thought of having her in the fold, he was partially salivating. He only wondered what her question would be. "All answer anything within reason" he said

"Alright, my question is simply. Who is going to protect me when I rat on your men?" Joey asked

She asked for the answer to the one question he hadn't yet planned out, nor knew the answer too.

"You make a good point. My men wouldn't want to protect you from anybody once you inform me of their dealings. What if I promise you that nobody will know about our association?" Said promised

"Ah yes, but there is already a problem with that. People do know. And nobody here is stupid. Slow maybe, but don't under estimate anybody, you should know that by now" Joey taunted him

"Well then I guess this means that you wont be working for me, now will you be receiving my protection" Said finally said.

Joey didn't comment, no finally parting shot that she was known for. Nothing she quietly took her leave. Only one that knew her well could speculate that she was planning something.


	7. 6

Chapter 6- Alliances

Same day

After I talked to Said, we couldn't come to an agreement. This left me alone in Em city without protection, somebody watching my back. I refused to rely on the Irish because I couldn't trust Ryan because I knew he wanted to screw me. And the rest of them were known for making deals and rat each other out.

Being left without someone to watch my back left me looking over my shoulder, which is very easy to take advantage of. So I decided to pay Schillinger a visit, his Aryans could easily protect me. And I was white and female. I could easily service them.

"Excuse me" I said and walked up to officer on duty to see if I could be allowed visitation to the general population

"I don't think that's a good idea" He responded quickly

"Well you wouldn't want my death on your hands and head now would you. If not I suggest that you grant me access. Because sooner rather then later one of these guys is going to get provoked and either attack me, themselves, or you" I told him. The only way this guy was going to help me was through threat of personal in jury.

"You have a very valid point. Okay. But you can't say I didn't warn you. Schillinger is a handful on a good day. And lately he's been in a rotten mood. Don't take it as a personal offence." The officer warned. Signed me out, and released me.

I walked into the holding block where the Aryans were known for hanging out in. There were quite a few of them playing pool. Schillinger was in his cell tormenting another inmate.

"I'd like an audience with Schillinger" I called out from the door way. I didn't want to step into their space until invited in. Otherwise they might feel that I was invading their territory something that could get me killed.

"He's busy" was the standard response given by fellow Aryans to any inmate that wanted to see their 'fearless leader'.

"Tell him it's important. Has something to do with Em City and the newest inhabitant." I hedged trying not to reveal my identity from underneath my baseball hat.

I didn't want to get raped. And all the guys in the area were bigger then me. Something to make me wary of any kind of discussion or conversation with the fearless leader. He could order his minions to attack me, hold me down and rape me. Or worse kill me, although I had yet to see the benefit for anybody in my death.

"What have you got for me" Came the voice from inside a cell off to my right side.

"A discussion" I told him simply. Wouldn't want to get in trouble for not giving what I'd promised. A discussion I could deliver.

"And why would I want to have a discussion with her" Schillinger asked.

"Well having her inside of Em city, could either be an asset to you, or a problem." I told him, I hated talking about myself in the third person but I didn't want to give away my identity just yet.

"Come in, I want to here more of what you can offer me" He said at the entrance to his cell.

"I don't think that's wise." I said looking up at the guy lying on the floor recovering whatever it was Schillinger had been doing before I got here.

"Why not, I'd love a piece of the new pussy in here" Schillinger said

"Touch her, and you've got a problem" Ryan called out from behind me.

"Her?" Schillinger asked confused. Then realized he held my shoulder, although it was strong, it was not masculine.

"You're the new pussy" He stated completely shocked

"You got balls I'll give you that. Most guys who've been in general population for years wouldn't have dared walk into my lair" he taunted

"Well sometimes I have brain farts, and decide to go all adventurous" I said playing into the role he obviously wanted me to play.

"Now, what it you wanted from me?" Schillinger asked and added an evil bone chilling grin.

"Well I've been doing some shopping" I told him, sugar coating the truth a little

"Oh really, and what have you been shopping for here at OZ? A sugar daddy maybe? " he asked

"Nothing as complicated as that. Just someone to watch my back, someone who has numerous resources at his fingertips" I said outlying the situation

"And what does that have to do with me? And why is he here?" He asked pointing at Ryan.

"I don't know why O'Riley's here" I told him honestly, not referring to Ryan by first name as to indicate familiarity.

A weakness that could be exploited. Lucky Ryan played into my hand and didn't give away what I really wanted. Or screwed up any deal that I might be able to work out with Schillinger.

"Just warning anybody about doing business with you. Something along the lines of once burned, twice shy" Ryan joked

"Right, you played it stupid Riley. You could have had it good, being one of mine. You wouldn't have to work so hard on your deals and trying to impress everyone" Schillinger taunted him.

"Yes, but then again, I wonder who you're going to make me kill his week. Or what I might have to do to prove my loyalty and I refuse to die for something I don't believe in" Ryan told him.

"So little lady, are you going to let this little boys impression of the big bad wolf stop you from browsing" Schillinger asked

"Well depends, I like to shop smart. I just got a couple of questions for you. "Simple ones"

"Well I'll see what I can do answer them for you" he responded plainly

"First, if I were to ask you to have me protected within Em city, and OZ what would I have to do in return" Joey asked. She has a fairly good idea that it probably involved sex.

"Well sweet, I would expect certain privileges. And once you've satisfied me, some of my men would love to have a chance with you. You wouldn't be able to deny any of them" Schillinger put it plainly.

"Okay" I told him and gave him a nod of my head. Not that I accept the terms, but more that I had heard everything he'd offered.

"So, what's the plan? Find yourself an organization that can protect you. Offer your services." Schillinger asked

"Wouldn't you like to know? I got plans of my own. I was just wondering where yours fell with me. And by your attitude I know where. Thanks for your time. Feel free to stop by any time" she joked with him

"No problem. "He said. He seemed disappointed that she wouldn't willingly offer herself to him. But he'd have her evidently.

As Joey was leaving the cell block that housed the Aryans, Ryan was right behind her on her tail. She wondered what had brought him out here. Schillinger was certainly not his favorite person.

"That was stupid, and you know it" Ryan started off by scolding her,

"Oh really, and your declaration of hatred of the man has ruined any chances that you might be able to service Schillinger, or have him on your side" Joey scolded back

"I'm fine with that; I have many more contacts that you know nothing about. Why didn't you tell me the deal with Said fell through? I would have protected you, and with us sleeping together will be natural if I'm protecting you.

"Ryan, have you ever thought about the ramifications of me sleeping with you. What would Cyril think? Or maybe it would weaken your standings with your contacts" Joey questioned in slightly darken hallway.

"Why don't you let me deal with all the unpleasant aspects of being in here? And you just concentrate on looking pretty" Ryan taunted'

"And when you say things like that, you really think you're going to get a piece of this ass? You are so sadly mistaken its not even funny, and sometimes quite funny." Joey said walking away and laughing to herself.

Later that day in the workout area

Cyril found Joey punching with all her might into the bag. She wasn't working it like she usually did. Her footwork was messier then his. And she looked like she needed a friend. After Ryan had come to him and tell him he liked her, Cyril had been happy.

He thought the two people in the place that seemed to care about him were getting together. But when he saw Joey letting loose, and losing her temper on the bag, he knew that something was diffidently not right.

"Did Ryan make you mad again? Because sometimes Ryan does things without thinking" Cyril said

"No, this time it wasn't his fault. I just can't seem to handle my reaction to your brother": Joey tried to explain to him. She didn't know how much Ryan had told his brother, or how he'd explained it

"Ryan said that you both liked each other, and that you might be getting together. That's good" Cyril said in his usually childlike manner

"Well it might not be good. It could get Ryan hurt, or worse maybe get your hurt, and that's not something that I want." Joey said explaining her fears to him, in the best way she could.

"Ryan can take care of himself, and he can take care of me. He's got plenty to take care of you as well. Just let him" Cyril said not truly understanding how Joey meant "taking care"

"I know, and I trust your brother. He's got the knowledge. But I could get you hurt" Joey said trying to explain again

"I know I can defend myself" Cyril said and stood up straighter, trying to look imposing.

"Oh, I never doubted that you could buddy, but why put you in a position that might hurt you" Joey asked.

"What if we want to? We like you, please let Ryan help you. He's a god brother." Cyril said and gave Joey a hug.

"I got to go. It's nearly time for me to see Sister Pete." Cyril said and let Joey alone to her thoughts.

Leaving Joey to her thoughts wasn't something that people should do to often. The outcome wasn't usually what people wanted. She thought about what Ryan had said about having contacts, it would make sense that he would have more contacts, or else how had he stayed alive in Em city with no alliances.

But it frightened her when she didn't know fully what she got herself into. She didn't like be caught off guard. Although considering that was have the fun. When your playing with you life, it's a little more thrilling.

Maybe I should give it a try- Joey thought. What is the least that could happen? I could have some mind-blowing sex, have protection and alliances, and get a chance to work with Cyril. It sounds like a good deal. Too good, and that's what scared her.

"Hey you shouldn't frown, it'll leave your face messed up" Ryan said from his position where he leaned against a pole.

"Haven't you learned not to eavesdrop?" Joey asked "Or is that how you get your information?" Joey smirked.

"I'm just trying to be nice. No need to chew me out. But I'm warning you now; don't take the deal with Schillinger. It's everything that you don't want and more." Ryan warned.

"There's still one more place and person I need to check out" Joey told him

"Oh yea, I thought you already had hit up the big players, maybe any independent on the rise source?" Ryan joked

"So what's your best offer?" Joey asked honestly.

"Well it's similar to Schillinger, only I won't be sharing you. And I won't be forcing you. You already know I've gotten tested, and your going on birth control. And I can easily get a stash of condoms. So your relatively safe" Ryan told him

"Sounds like a walk in the park. What do I have to give you in return?" Joey asked. She didn't kid herself that he wanted a piece of whatever was going. Everyone wanted it, and right now, sex with her was the going rate.

"Access to you, and your private locked bathroom once in a while. I know you're soon going to be pair off with someone, probably another male. My guess it's Cyril he's a friend, and he's not a threat to your security. Your word that you'll help him throughout the night" Ryan said trusting her with one of his responsibilities. Something he took very seriously.

"And I get access to your contacts, through you of course. And your protection?" Joey asked clarifying.

"Yes, just say it. And I can have it for you within the week" Ryan said

"I can agree to your terms. The first order of business I want birth control pills. No way in hell am I going unprotected" Joey told him

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the gym, one of Schillinger's Aryans was listening in on the whole confrontation. Knowing that his boss wasn't going to like the outcome of his little meeting.

Although the Aryans had been stronger then O'Riley, lately he'd been making contact with a new source.

And of course, Said knew that since Joey had turned him down, she would go to Schillinger. It was the only other alternative. And he'd had his men follow her, but most of them refuse to go near those screwed up motherfuckers. The news of the new alliance would get back to him before lockdown that night.

"Fine. Until then I'll hold off. But I expect to collect soon enough" Ryan told her and grabbed her and forcibly kissed her.

Although it didn't look like she returned the kiss, she did in her own way. Only Ryan knew has his tongue mingled with her in a kiss that could rival an x-rated movie. It was like he was undressing her using his tongue.


	8. 7

Chapter 6- Plans within plans

"Well then I guess this means that you wont be working for me, now will you be receiving my protection" Said finally said.

Joey didn't comment, no finally parting shot that she was known for. Nothing she quietly took her leave. Only one that knew her well could speculate that she was planning something.

Oh how she had plans. She didn't know what yet. But she planned on carving a niche out for herself. She made her way to the gym, she needed to think, and she did her best thinking in front of a punching bag. It was something left over from her past.

After walking back into Em city, she needed to get changed. She didn't like to workout in jeans. And she was planning a full fledged workout, she had anger, and it was better that a punching bag took the brunt of it instead of a fellow prison mates face; it could get her into a lot of trouble.

Officer Murphy stopped her on her way into Em city.

"Armstrong, McManus wants to see you in his office. ASAP" He said to the red head as she walked toward him

"So I'll go up now. But I got plans for the gym. Will I be allowed after?" She asked. She didn't like prison; it was almost like the military always having to ask for permission to do something. It seemed her whole life that's all that she'd been doing.

"I'll pencil you in. but don't let the other guys know. I don't want to let them think that I'm giving you the special treatment" Murphy said writing her name on his clipboard.

"But that would be a lie. And why are you helping me anyway. I'm the caged criminal." She retorted

"I was instructed by the Brass that for the betterment of everyone in Em city that I should let you have nearly unrestricted access to the gym, that way it should keep down some of the violence level that's in here.

McManus Office

"Well you sure took your time" He said from behind his desk that almost looked like it was being swallowed up by files.

"You know with greetings like I'm getting from you and your staff, a girl sure knows that she's loved around here" Joey joked with him.

"Well I have a few items, that I need to question you on before I can YAY or NAY them" McManus said and pulled out a medical folder.

"Well that was quick, so the good doctor got to you, did she" Joey asked sitting herself on the corner of his officer, overlooking his shoulder, purposely invading his space, and seeing how far she could push it. And the fact that he had yet to restraint her meant something was wrong.

"Yea, I have a question. I need the address of your medical files. There are some discrepancies that we need to account for" he said making no motioned to remove the file from her sight.

"So laid it out for me, am I going on the pill, do I have STDS or HIV that I need to worry about?" She asked all the burning questions.

"You don't have any STDS. And the test for HIV has yet to come back, that usually takes about a week; it's only been a day." He reminded her.

"Okay, then why do you look like my cat died and you're the one who has to break the bad news" Joey said scared, he hadn't answered hr first question. So either she was pregnant, was she doubted, or she didn't need to worry about children.

"Well you are right about one thing; I am the one that has to break the bad news. You don't need the pill. You can't have children. I don't the exactly medical condition. But if we had your medical files, we could better answer that question. So your request for birth control, no longer applies." McManus said

"Okay, what about my other request?" Joey asked. She knew exactly where she stood with Ryan and now Said, this little bit of news changed everything. And she was going to make this day count. Although she really didn't care about the lock anymore it would make a great place to conduct business.

"We feel that a padlock for the inside could possibly lock you in there, and you could be doing prohibited things. So we have decided that we will have a combination lock on the outside, so the guards and you will know the code." He offered as substitution.

"Hey that works for me." She joked "Are we done here I have an appointment with the weight room"

"Yea, but be careful" McManus said, he knew that the information that he had given her today made her volatile, well more than usual.

"Aren't I always" She said with a wink and flipped her red hair.

Walking back to Em city, she once again bumped into Officer Murphy

"On your way to the gym" He asked. He had taken an interest in her, and was hoping that she could help him.

"Yea I just need to get change, anybody in there I should worry about?" She asked him. Since he seemed too happy to impart information, which she gather was because he wanted something from her, and yet to approach her about it. She was going to use him, the information well was eventually going to dry up, so why not use everything at her disposal now.

"Nope, just Ryan and Cyril getting ready for a fight that nobody knows about. I swear they have started doing more training now then in the 6 months before you came" He said

"Good to know. Wonder if they would like a sparring match. Hey what do you think are the chances of the brass letting us having matches again, and a bigger question is what about letting me fight?" Joey said planting the seed for one of major revolutions.

"I don't know I spread the word and see what I get" Murphy said trying to be super friendly. He knew one of these days he was going to have to bust her for something, to release the tension the guys were sending his way in regards to his actions with her.

Gym's weight room

Joey was on the leg press, trying to press nearly 200 pounds.

"Hey don't try to kill yourself" Ryan said running over from where Cyril was punching the bag, to the caged in weight room.

After gathering glances from the rest of the guys in the weight room, Ryan learned that he needed to tone down his affection and caring for the stranger.

"Nope just getting back in shape. I'm trying to get the Brass to spring from a fight. And I'm going to be one of the fighters" She said determinedly

"Well good luck with that. After they learned about everything I did to get Cyril to win, I don't think their going to let that happen, not for a long while." Ryan said

"Well I hold a few cards that they don't know about it." Joey said being vague. She was going to get a fight, and she was going to win. And make a bundle.

"Really, anything I should be worried about" Ryan said. Puzzled by the many faces that she seemed to be wearing.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it" She said using one of her father's trademark slogans from her childhood.

"Okay, I was wondering that was up with you. You seem to have a renewed vigor." Ryan said

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm nowhere near done" She said and got up. Wrapping a towel around her neck and leaving Ryan standing there confused about what she might be planning.

Em City

"Hey do you think I could see Said?" Joey asked officer Murphy who was just about to go off shift.

"Yea sure, but I suggest that you lay low after that for a while. His guys are starting to wonder what the hell you both are up too" Murphy warned buzzing her though.

She just shook her head, and placed a smile on his face.

After greeting Said in Arabic, Joey moved on with her plan "you said you wanted me to work for you" Joey said

"Yes, but you left without a word earlier. I just figured that the deal was off" He said and sat down, as was his custom.

"I'll do it. But under two conditions" Joey requested

"Those being?" Said asked

"The first is that we establish a way to communicate so that I don't need to risk exposure every time I need to see you to inform you. Maybe a written code in Arabic, certain words relating to people telling you something's up with that person" Joey said

"Sounds quite logical, and the second condition" Said asked again

"I want a fight. Not something that would put us all in lockdown. I mean a boxing match. With regulations, and rules that everyone needs to follow. And I need to be one of the fighters. We could have numerous fights, by a process of elimination." She already organizing the guys in Em city into different weight classes, and fighting skills.

"I don't know about that. Your boyfriend might have really screwed you over on that one" Said commented

"Well, I don't care about the past, those are the conditions. I was in the Marines I know the concept on surveillance, and concealment. But if you can promise me a match then I don't think I can deliver the dirt. Figuratively speaking of course. You have to question have much you value your safety and reputation here in isolation, and from what I know if less then a week here, I know you had some help" Joey said planting the seed, knowing he would take the bait.

She left him with the knowledge that he wasn't as secure as he once perceived, and in prison surviving is the biggest goal. And for a man like Said, as much as he believed himself above the pettiness of the other prisoners, he was just like them. Only more educated, which could be his downfall. Too much brains, and not enough common sense.


	9. 8

Chapter 7- Plotting and Scheming

Previously…

"Well, I don't care about the past, those are the conditions. I was in the Marines I know the concept on surveillance, and concealment. But if you can promise me a match then I don't think I can deliver the dirt. Figuratively speaking of course. You have to question have much you value your safety and reputation here in isolation, and from what I know if less then a week here, I know you had some help" Joey said planting the seed, knowing he would take the bait.

She left him with the knowledge that he wasn't as secure as he once perceived, and in prison surviving is the biggest goal. And for a man like Said, as much as he believed himself above the pettiness of the other prisoners, he was just like them. Only more educated, which could be his downfall. Too much brains, and not enough common sense.

the next morning

Like every morning there was roll call at 7, one would hope that they could sleep in, but unbeknownst to everyone else. Joey hadn't actually gone to sleep the night before. She had spent the whole night in her Pod organizing weights, and actual plans for a fight. Something she would present with Said to the Brass.

"Armstrong, you had better step out of your Pod, or else we will have to come into to get you" Officer Murphy said over the loudspeaker

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep in" Came the muffled noise buried deep within a pillow. Seeing as how she only got to sleep less then an hour earlier.

"We will come in with force. Everyone on their knees" Came the order, as Officer Murphy looked up to McManus office, and saw the signal to strike.

Joey knew it had to come, something to prove that she was just like the guys, that there was so special treatment here. Plus she wanted to see the doctor without it looking suspicious. Her plans were coming true.

Ryan swore, when he saw that they were going in, with full riot gear. Usually those cleared to live within Em City were the non-violent ones, usually speaking. She was a fiery one, and knew she could fight, he knew before the rest that she was going to fight, and not go down lightly.

"Armstrong, don't make me order these guys in" Officer Murphy said trying to be diplomatic

"Why the fuck should I do anything you want" She spat out furious. She didn't know where the anger came from. But when to came to fighting, being anger was great motivation.

"Because you're only screwing everything up for yourself. Your training time will be taken away. You'll be put into lockdown" He threaten

"Enough talking, I want the situation dealt with. By any means of force necessary. She only makes it hard on herself" Came McManus over the radios

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me do it" Officer Murphy said before he signaled the guys decked out in the riot gear to solve the problem.

She fought HARD, everyone person that came barging into her Pod she took out. She had spent the whole night getting ready, and planning, knowing how they would react, and testing them anyway.

She wanted to feel pain, it was the only that seemed to remind her that she was alive, and not a shell of a person. Some might think that's masochistic, but when you've been raise with a strong hand, it was something you become used to, and in the absence of try to imitate.

The guards got in a few body shots, none landing on her face. They pulled back and decided to gas the pod. It would solve the solution quickly; because it was becoming fairly obvious that she got physically take them all down. Maybe limiting her time in the Gym was a good idea.

"Ryan, what is Joey doing. She letting those guys hurt her. What should I do to stop it" Cyril asked, from his position on his knees beside his brother.

He couldn't quite comprehend that she was testing the system, something that all prisoners did during their stay. Most did it sooner rather than later, they all had taken odds on when she was planning on doing it. But nobody knew what she had planned. And it seemed that she liked it that way.

"Cyril pipe down, I don't want to have to control you as well" Murphy called from his position beside Joey who had been dragged out of her pod. Bounding her hands behind her back with the flexi-cuffs.

"Let his be a lesson to you all. When we do roll call in the morning, we are not joking. Don't try messing with us." Murphy said and kicked her in the side, effectively landing a shot that probably broke or at least bruised a rib or two.

"Oh, pretty boy I'm not done with you yet" Joey called from her position. From what the rest of the guys could see she was struggling to stand up.

"Armstrong, I suggest you sad down, unless of course you want more pain" Murphy said surveying the crowd.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks. I'm going to do this every morning, even if you put me into isolation. Every morning I will give you hell. I want a Fight, a boxing match, a legitimate ring, and association." Joey said putting her cause forward for all to know.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Ryan called out. He knew she was going to be getting a beating; she was trying to shut her up for her own sake.

"You all will know soon enough. Get used to being on your knees, because until I get my way, things are going to be hell. And I can assure you things are going to get much worse before they get better" She warned

Everyone had similar thoughts going through their heads. What the fuck did she have to go and ruin something good? The resident's of Em City had been in trouble, or had any incidents for a while now, close to 3 months, while was almost a record for them. Now she screwed it up, over this stupid idea of a legitimate boxing association within the prison.

"Shut her up" Murphy directed to those dressed in the riot gear.

"Pussy" She called out to him, before taking down two of his guards, severely crushing one of the guards knee caps. The other got a swift kick to the gut, probably winded him, but left no permanent damage.

"Ryan, make them stop, she's your friend. She doesn't deserve this. I want to box" Cyril said barely comprehending everything that was going on around him, but getting enough to know he might be able to box, and Joey was his friend.

"She can take care of herself" Ryan commented to his brother. But he was soon realizing that he had seriously underestimated her strengthen and skill. She had so far taken four 4 guards in the initial takedown in her pod, and another two outside in restraints.

They finally got her too the ground, using a police takedown method.

Before she whispered to Cyril, who was the prisoner closer to her on her right, side "go into my pod, and you'll find my notes, give them to Ryan and tell him to show them to McManus" She said

He nodded his head in understanding "Don't fight anymore. You're my friend" He said hoping to try and convince her, that it wasn't worth dying over.

McManus himself came down from his office. To talk to those gathered there on their knees, waiting for the entertainment to stop. Ready to proceed to breakfast.

"Take your men to see the doctor." McManus instructed those decked out in the riot gear.

"What should we do with her sir?" Murphy asked from his position on top of her. He wasn't planning on letting her up, until the last possible second; he learned his lesson to never under estimate her.

"Take her to isolation cell 4" McManus said

As they were pulling her up from the floor, Murphy got in a couple of more body shots. Nothing she wasn't used to. But something that was unexpected. He obviously really didn't like the fact that she had made him look like a complete softy.

McManus addressed the rest of the residents of Em City.

"Don't think I will let this sort of behavior occur. Just because we have a female in our mist, does not mean she gets special treatment, nor do any of you. Everything is running like business as usual. Don't make me punish you for one prisoner's insolence." McManus said

"You're a real big prick you know" Ryan said under his breath.

He had seen how McManus had done just that, given her special treatment. What Ryan didn't understand was why she went all rogue on them. This was not her usual temperament. Something had changed since he saw her in the shower yesterday morning.

She purposely ruined a good thing she had going, to stir the pot a little. It made  
Ryan step back and re-evaluate an alliance with her. She was strong, but obviously not very smart when it came to the wheeling and dealing that went on inside OZ.

What he didn't know was her ultimate plan was he didn't even know what Cyril knew. But he soon would find out, everyone would. And maybe the wouldn't hate her for it when she was done messing with everyone's head. Head games were what she did best. Only like everything else everyone underestimated her. This always seemed to work to her advantage, which would make for good strategic planning.

Isolation cell 4

Joey sat back on the bunk that was there. It was colder then she had expected the isolation cells to be. She lifted up her shirt to inspect the damage. She had a cracked 4 rib on the right side, and a bruised 5th and 6th.

Contrary to popular belief, she chalked this confrontation up to a win for herself. She was still alive. Her eyes hurt from the tear gas they had flooded into her pod, when they realized she was stronger then she looked.

"God, I only hope that Cyril can find my notes, and everyone's weight classifications and the schematics for the association I've put together" Joey murmured to herself.

Officer Murphy opened the cell "Are you done playing the tough girl?" He asked he didn't want another physical confrontation, she was better then he was, and he didn't know if he could take another beating. Although it seemed she had spared him the brunt of her attack.

"For now, am I allowed to see the doctor?" She asked tentatively. She knew that McManus was going ton be steaming, and letting her sit here for a while to let them both cool down was something he might do.

"Yea, McManus was concerned you might have internal bleeding, for the kicks I gave you." Murphy said. He wasn't used to getting violent with women, contrary to what the guys in Em city thought. His mother had taught him well, and he could be a complete gentleman if he wanted. Except those guards that were female tended to be more manipulative then most of the prisoners.

"Nah I'm cool. How are the rest of the guys doing? I know Roberts probably has a shattered knee cap" She said, although her voice contained no remorse, this was war, and they were the enemy, didn't mean she didn't feel bad, the guy wouldn't be working for a while.

Infirmary

"Less talking, more walking. I have better things to do today then to sit here baby sit you" He complained.

Joey just shook her head and smirked. He was always complaining, more so then most women she had ever known.

"Well, after seeming the damage that you managed to inflict upon the guards, I must say I'm disappointed" The doctor said coming into the observation room.

"You seem shocked; after all you don't get put into prison for nothing. You should do well to remember that doctor. Not everyone wants to be your friend" Joey said bitterly toward her

"I'm guessing that McManus talked to you about your physicals results. I'm sorry. I thought you would have known sooner." She said and she seemed to genuinely care.

"Yea well, one suspects but never suspects it to be true. I was hoping it wasn't" Joey said trying to brush of the caring.

"Do you know how it happened?" She asked lifting up Joey's shirt to get a look at her ribs and upper torso, the bruising was already starting to appear, this was never a good sign.

"I was raped and they used a crude instrument, I think it was metal rod, that's what caused the most damaged. Repeated beatings and gang related injuries that made up my late childhood and teens" Joey informed her like it was nothing.

"You really got screwed over. But it doesn't have to be that way" She said trying to infuse some hope into the inmate. Part of her job, was to make sure that future injuries didn't occur. And it seemed the girl was desperate, and a desperate inmate was never a good thing.

"You don't need to worry about internal bleeding. I have a cracked fourth rib, and the lower ones of the right side also need to be bound for support. I'd also like to wrap my hands, I split the skin, and it'll take a day to it to full heal." Joey informed her of her injuries

"You were a field medic?" She asked

"For a brief period of time, yes I was a field medic for my squadron." Joey admitted. It was something she was proud of. Learning those medic skills had helped her stay alive in more then a handful of situations.

"I could always use a helping hand around here, and someone with your qualifications would be useful. I'm talk to McManus about setting you up with a job" She said. Hoping that giving her a job would help distract her enough.

"Sure, I could put my skills to use, their getting kind of rusty. Do you guys have refresher courses, or do I need to retake my certification?" Joey asked. This would be an easy way to get a position of control, which could help with her ultimate goal.

"You might have to be re-certified I'll check your credentials. What was your call number?" She asked in reference to the number assigned to all recruits that would make it easier when she inquired about her file.

"Alpha 4-2-3 Foxtrot 7-8-3 Charlie" Joey said like it was nothing

"Alright you're bandaged and ready to go" She said and gently padded her side.

Officer Murphy walked about into the observation Cubicle getting ready to take her back to the isolation cell. When his radio cracked, "Murphy do you copy?" McManus could be heard over the radio

"I'm here. Just getting ready to escort prisoner Armstrong back to isolation cell 4" Murphy informed him

"Bring her to my officer first" McManus said

"Yes sir" Murphy said to dead silence, McManus was already gone

"Guess there was a change in plans" Joey commented more to pass the time then to anyone in particular.

"You've been a naughty woman" Murphy said and tossed her in chair outside of McManus's office.

McManus Office

"Can I speak to you a moment sir?" Murphy said talking to McManus, closing the door behind him, but not before motioning to a guard nearby to come and stand near the prisoner

"What do you need?" McManus said looking up from a collection of papers on his desk

"I didn't know she was in the military, I thought she was a standard prisoner. This changes things sir. She took out my men like they were last week's trash" Murphy said voicing his concerns.

"Well it seems that you need to keep your men in better shape. And do inform everyone that she's military. But try not to let it leak to the prisoners." McManus said after reading her business proposal, he didn't need that bit of information giving her credence.

"Yes sir" Murphy said and made his way to the door

"Armstrong, get inside the office" Murphy instructed her

She smirked, but followed his request. From what she had overheard, the officer was now fully informed. But then again there were things that even McManus didn't know about. About what their own government did. With that she started smiling like a Persian cat.

"So, this is one interesting business proposal. You know most people just present it to me, not orchestrate and elaborate plan." McManus said

Joey said down, waiting to talk about her proposal. Now knowing that everything was going to work out the way she had planned. That's just they way she liked things.

A/n- could any one of my readers please tell me either or both of these two things

what is the name of the doctor who Ryan had an affair wit ( I need both first and last names)

sCould you list off a few more prison's guards' names, I'm getting sick and tired of using poor Murphy has my guinea pig.

Thanks for the interest and please read and review!


	10. 9

Chapter 8- Who say's you can't always get what you want?

Previously on…

"Armstrong, get inside the office" Murphy instructed her

She smirked, but followed his request. From what she had overheard, the officer was now fully informed. But then again there were things that even McManus didn't know about. About what their own government did. With that she started smiling like a Persian cat.

"So, this is one interesting business proposal. You know most people just present it to me, not orchestrate and elaborate plan." McManus said

Joey said down, waiting to talk about her proposal. Now knowing that everything was going to work out the way she had planned. That's just they way she liked things.

"Well, like they say, I'm not like other girls" Joey said with a smirk and a wink in McManus direction

"Was that whole thing this morning, just a ruse to show me that you're idea has merit? A way to curb all the violence and threats that goes on here within Em city?" McManus said hoping what he suspected was the truth.

"Finally someone around here knows what the fuck is going on" Joey said with a little bit of amused in her voice.

"Well, that's why they put me in charge" McManus said not liking her tone and her amusement at the whole situation.

He knew that putting her into Em City was a bad thing but he was directed to do so anyways he knew that she was a live wire and not something they needed in trying to keep the escalating violence down.

Joey just chuckled at that. She knew that McManus couldn't kick her out of Em City because it was a test pilot, and she was the one who volunteered.

"So about my proposal. Are you going to do anything about it? Can I get start selling it to the guys?" Joey asked she had enough of this pussy footing around.

"I'll think about it, give me 24 hours. But for the meantime I want you in isolation until I've made my decision." McManus said

"Sure" Joey said he knew that putting her in isolation didn't really do much because there was going to be talk. Ryan probably made copies of her business proposal before he came to him about it.

"You're also on restriction. So when you're out, if you come out. You wont be allowed free access to the Gym or any services. The good doctor has requested your medical help, so you've found yourself a job." McManus said updating her

"How did you know? I only just finished talking with her. Wait never mind" Joey said realizing that the time it takes to walk form one end of the prison to the other allows plenty of time for a phone call.

"I just need you sign the release papers and she will be able to access your records and certificates." McManus explained and shoved a piece of paper in her general direction

"No problem, anything for a friend" Joey said revealing snips of her plans. But unless everyone got together and talked nobody would figure it out it was too late, and it all came together.

"Murphy, take he back to isolation cell 4" He say and waved her out the door with a simple hand movement.

Isolation cell 4

Joey got back to her cell, but not before being mock saluted by at least four other inmates on the way there. Cyril had done this job, and Ryan played into her hands just the way she thought he would.

He let it accidentally slip to others, and made copies of course giving them to the major players in OZ. She knew that they would all bite at a chance for what she was proposing, a legitimate and legal fighting ring. With the rules came gambling and other things to control the population.

Joey was doing push ups on the floor when the door opened to reveal the guard standing there shocked to see someone who had just come out of the infirmary with broke and cracked ribs doing push ups. But Joey liked to be prepared for everything and something strong within her gut told her, it was going to be as easy as everyone was making it out to be.

"You have a visitor, no hanky-panky. I'll be watching you." The guard addressed her and the prisoner who stood out of view behind him.

"That's okay, I don't mind a voyeur." Joey said baiting the guard

Not taking the bait the guard simply said "You have ten minutes, make it worth while"

And from behind his back, who appeared, none other then Keller, the prisoner he had met once in the shower room.

"Hey haven't seen you around for a while" Joey greeted him, knowing that he probably brought a message

"The Aryans will accept your proposal and are behind you. So are the Muslims, the Italians are not far behind with agreeing. Most don't understand why it took a pussy to come up with the idea. But they all like it. They also know you probably have certain perks laid out for each of them." Keller said cutting to the chase

"When did you become Ryan's bitch?" Joey asked menacingly

"Since he saved me life and is looking out for yours. One would normally shut up and say thank you. But he warned me that I should except the unexpected with you" Keller said with a chuckle and his trademark wisecracking smirk.

"Well, I hate to be like the norm. And I'm glad that everything is going according to plan. Tell Ryan he will get his reward when I get out. And pull Cyril aside and explain to him that none of this was his fault. And that he did good" Joey instructed Keller, known it would all get back to Ryan.

But if he did get "intercepted" but any other the prominent groups the information didn't make her look weak of dependant. And prison she was starting to learn was a lot like the military, 99 percent everything was image and a 1 percent was actually the brains behind it. And she had both.

Isolation Cell 4, the next morning

"Wakey, wakey" The guard said opening the thick cell door that separated the isolation cells from the real world.

What he saw shocked him. Joey had turned her bed against the wall, and flipped it up. She was doing chin-ups from the railing that connected the legs of the bed.

"You should know better then to destroy property" the guard said

"Notice how it's not destroyed" Joey said deciding against curbing her sarcasm. She didn't like this guard, it was like the permanently had a stick lodged very far up his ass.

"That's it" He said barging into the cell, and taking out his baton, and tired to beat her with it.

She defended herself with the only way she knew how. She took his baton from him, and clubs him in the abdomen area with a horizontal sweep the way she'd been taught. Her instructors would be proud of her training and technique.

McManus office, two hours later

"What the hell is this I hear about you assaulting another guard?" He asked royally pissed off, the whole reason she was in isolation was because of her anger.

"He came at me first. I'm sorry I was just defending myself if not you would have a lot of explaining to do. Because your guards are not properly training on baton use, you should issue them one. You're a liability" Joey threatens him back

"Do you not listen? You were put in isolation to stop the violence, and you spent less then 24 hours there and you're already causing trouble. No wonder the female prison system wanted anything to do with you" McManus ripped

"I don't care who wants me. I'm here, and I'm here to stay. So you better start dealing with it. I would prefer it if you train your men, or I will have to do it for you, and trust me my way is harder, and much more painful." Joey said going toe to toe with him. She didn't need his shit today.

"I'm ordering you to a counseling session with Sister Pete and then only then will I think about releasing you back into Em City" McManus said knowing that this was the only way he could stop the violence.

"And my business proposal, have you looked it over? You said I wouldn't be released until you'd thought about it. So I'm guessing you thought about it" Joey said

"I did, and I have to talk to my superiors before I can implement anything of this magnitude in Oz or even Em City" McManus bargained

"I don't care who you talk you. I have all the sects behind me, and any shit you try to pull in delaying the inevitable is only going to make the relations even more strained." Joey warned him, knowing if she played into his fears she'd get what she wanted. And Joey was used to getting what she wanted.

"Sister Pete's. NOW" He ordered, he didn't want to have this discussion right now. And he hated it even more when she was right.

Sister Pete's

Joey walks into the room, without knocking like she owns the place. There is another inmate sitting talking with Sister Pete. She notices that it's Cyril. And smiles and gives him a big wave.

She missed her friend, even though she's only been away from Em City for less then 24 hours, she had gotten used to the people, the prison life. This frightened her because she was not used to normalcy, and what she was describing was not something she liked to feel. Incomplete.

"Alright Cyril, I guess that we're done for the day" Sister Pete said when she saw the latest problem within Em City walk into her office.

She knew that she wouldn't get anything more out of Cyril. He had an unhealthy bond already formed with this new intriguing inmate, someone who liked to cause havoc and chaos.

"Joey" Cyril said and when up and hugged his friend. Not realizing his own strength he squeezed her sore and cracked ribs.

"Cyril, thank you for your help. You did good and made me proud" Joey said after Cyril released her from his dead-grip of a hug

"Enough of that Cyril" She demanded. "Its Joey's time now" Sister Pete said from the doorways that lead to her inner office.

"I got to go now, but I promise I'll catch up with you later" Joey said to her friend before making her way into Sister Pete's office.

"Okay" Cyril said and practically skipped out to find Ryan and tell him the good news.

"Come in" Sister Pete said as she noticed Joey was still longing looking after her friend.

Joey did as she was instructed and followed Sister Pete into her office and sat down in the "patient" chair.

"So I heard that you got some bad news this week. Attacked a few guards and got a job, and have the sects allied behind you're not business plan." Sister Pete

"And it it's not even Wednesday" Joey said with a smirk, so much done in so little time. Although she still couldn't shake the feeling that things were first going to get a hell of a lot worse before she could implement her plans. And Joey was not someone known for her patience.

Sister Pete starts to make notations on a blank legal pad. Regarding Joey's attitude, words, anything that could possibly give an insight into the person she is. Then when she finally looks up she simply says "And how do you feel about that?"

"Well the part where I can't have children is shitty at best. The fact that I attacked a few guards is nothing; I didn't kill any of them, so nothing big there. McManus isn't took happy, but he doesn't seem to realize with the training I've had I could actually be an asset, I was field rated and certified in training." Joey said proud of her self.

"So I noticed that you and Cyril are getting along" Sister Pete said switching gears she knew that Joey didn't think that she did anything wrong when she attacked those guards.

"I know what you're thinking" Joey said

"Oh, and what's that?" Sister Pete asked trying not to let what this inmate said get to her, but Joey seemed to be able to push everyone's buttons.

"That I don't feel any remorse what those guards that I attacked. That I don't stay up all night crying for them. Well let me take a minute to inform you about how it is in the outside world. Nobody's goanna hand you anything, and they are trying to break up down" Joey said

"So you figure if you break them down first you win?" Sister Pete asked trying to fully understand.

"No, I'm just saying you need to be prepared, physically fit and ready to fight if you're attacked. If you watch the security surveillance, I only attacked after I got a baton in the face." Joey said with a smirk, remembering the biting feel.

"Really" Sister Pete said, she didn't notice that when she saw the footage now she would go back and check it out. Because if the guards were aiming for inmates heads, then she could file a complaint.

"Yes, any more questions. I know my reinstatement within the walls of Em city rests sorely on your shoulders. I know you'll make the best decision you know how" Joey said and casually got up and started to walk out.

"You're used to getting your way, and will do anything to make sure it happens, won't you?" Sister Pete said as a parting shot.

"Yes, but at least I'll admit it. And I know what I want" Joey said like it was nothing.

"You have a point" Sister Pete said, turning of the tape-recorder she had placed on the desk. "I guess I could allow you back into Em city."

"Now, don't do anything you don't think you should" Joey said knowing that something was going to go down, and not wanting to be a part of it. It was called survival not cowardice.

"You're afraid, what do you know, what's going to happen?" sister Pete said realizing the other woman's hesitancy in going back to Em City.

"I don't know, just a gut feeling. And my gut's never been wrong" Joey said not brothering with who she told.

With that she finally lets herself out of Sister Pete's office, and asks the guards to take her back to her isolation cell.

"Hey, this isn't the way we should be going" Joey said finally realizing the guard wasn't leading her back to the isolation cells.

"Nope I've been ordered to deliver you to the doctor. She wants to check on your ribs. Although why beats the hell out of me. I don't understand why she can care more about your criminals, then us" the guard said with open hostility.

"Beats me, I sometimes wonder the same thing. But then again I think they take an oath to protect all life, even the slimy criminal ones" she said

Infirmary

"Well, you're back already" The doctor said looking genuinely surprised to see her there.

"You didn't tell McManus or whoever that I was to report her after my meeting with Sister Pete?" Joey asked confused. None of this smelled right.

"Nope. I know you're on you way to healing. The guard you attacked this morning said he saw you doing chin ups, therefore you must be feeling better" She reasoned

"Logical thinking doctor" Joey congratulated her. "Who else you got in here?" she asked suspicious of her surroundings.

"Just a few from G wing." She replied like this was normal

"Doc, stand back, and hide behind your desk" Joey instructed the other woman, who was about to be attacked by to very large men with homemade shanks.

"Oh please, you think those little things are going to stop me." Joey said with a chuckle.

They attacked.


	11. 10

Chapter 9- Defending territory

A/n – he he, I was evil and I made up another character. But he wont be in it for long, don't you worry.

Previously…

"Doc, stand back, and hide behind your desk" Joey instructed the other woman, who was about to be attacked by to very large men with homemade shanks.

"Oh please, you think those little things are going to stop me." Joey said with a chuckle.

They attacked.

And Joey did what she did best, fought back. She was not known for taking things lying down.

One of the guys called out the name Jack, and his buddy attacked, leading own to deduct that one of the guys name was Jack.

"Well Jack, give me your best shot" Joey said and let Jack attack her. The only good thing about prison was the inmates were all in it for themselves. There was no loyalty, only phony sentimentality.

Jack came at her with a upper cut, and managed to slice her stomach, although it was not a stab wound, and would not lead internal bleeding which could potentially be life threatening.

She managed to reach in, and grab the hand that contained the shank, and twisted it breaking the hand. That caused Jack to go scurrying back to whatever hole he had crawled out of.

The irony did not miss Joey. She was being attacked, and they were trying to kill her, in an infirmary, which is stupid, it wouldn't be hard when it came to be patched back up.

"You got anything better, because I'd be glad to dish out to you as well" Joey said and gave one of her trademark I'm-possessed- by-Satan evil look.

"Um, no" He said and ran to wherever his friend had also wondered off too.

"Wow that was interesting. Hey doc I got something for you too look at. Their gone now. And probably won't be back for a while." Joey said calling out to the Doctor who was hiding behind a filing cabinet.

" You saved my life" She said coming out of her hiding place to stand in front of Joey "you're bleeding" she said out loud to no one in general

"Thank you for noticing. I had not noticed the sticky feeling that was pouring all over my hand. Do me a favor and do not tell McManus about this." Joey said imploringly to the doctor.

"If you insist. But I'm only doing this because you saved my life. This makes us even" She said while starting to clean and dress Joey's wound.

Dark Corridor in Em City

"Is it done?" said a voice hidden in the shadows

Jack and this accomplice had returned after a blotched killing.

"No, she's better then we- um, you thought sir" said the accomplice

"Yea, that bitch broke my fingers" Jack said, pissed off.

"I don't give a shit about your fingers, I want her taken care of" the voice said his anger showing in his voice.

"Yes boss, but we need to lie low for a while, she going to be out for blood" Jack said

"She might have the alliance behind her, but she'll still be the one doing the dirty work, don't you worry. You'll have an opportunity very soon to take care of our new problem" the voice said and walked away.

Infirmary

"Is this place always so, how do I say this, eventful?" Joey asked

"Not usually. You've causes quite an uprising. And from what I hear your business proposal has some groups fighting, but they are all allied behind the idea" She explained

"Glad I could help" Joey said with a smirk.

"You like to keep things hopping and everyone on their toes. I have never seen McManus so perplexed about an inmate. Your bring out the worst in people" She commented

Joey reached out her hand, and grasped the good doctor's wrist in an iron glad grip. "Don't you ever say that about me again" Joey ordered

Then quickly got up off the treatment table, and walked out, she grabbed some extra gauze on the way out. Just incase she needed it. Lucky the gash didn't need stitches. That would put her out of the running as one of the fighters.

"Take me back to my cell. NOW" Joey ordered the guard that had taken her there.

At first he seemed shocked to see Joey standing in front of him, healthy and not dead or dying. But he quickly regained his composure and did as she asked.

She got back in time to be served lunch.

Isolation Cell 4

McManus stopped by a little before lights out.

"Well what do I owe this honor?" Joey asked when she looked up and noticed him standing there.

"You're doing push ups?" McManus asked perplexed, had this woman not just yesterday had broken ribs, and this morning was reported to have been doing chin-ups.

"Well since I've been on restricted and can't get access to the gym, so I might as well make up for it now" Joey said explaining her rationalization.

"Yes, well I've decided that you can be moved back into Em City. Tomorrow morning" He said like he was being generous.

"I'm guessing Sister Pete gave me a glowing recommendation?" Joey asked hedging for information.

She had realized that he only problem with isolation was the lack of contact with others. Hence the name isolation. She didn't know what was going on. She now knew why Said had wanted her to work for him.

Although she had been surprised, most Muslim men thought that women were beneath their station. Then again maybe he was having her do the dirty work was just a translation of that.

"Well, I'm doing what I think is best. I want you, and some of the other sects to together and discuss, if you did get approval, who going to front what cash, etc." McManus stipulated

"That's cool. I have that all layout, I just need everyone's signature. So when do we pitch the idea to the big bosses?" Joey asked finally liking the idea of getting the ball rolling.

"Right well. I don't care what you do. But just get it done" McManus said and walked out.

Leaving her to think about what happen in the morning when she was released back into Em city, and having to deal with those that attacked her, and the problems she would face trying to unite all the different sects under one common goal.

Just then the guard tapped on her door, something they had taken to doing to make sure that she was decent.

"Yea" She responded quickly

"You have another visitor, you seem oddly popular" the guard said sarcastically

He didn't understand why she had so many visitors; the whole point of isolation was that you didn't come into contact with anybody, that you were in essence, isolated. But under the instructions of McManus he was to allow anybody that wished to see this particular prisoner the right to do so.

"Who is it?" She asked

"I'm not playing twenty questions with you. Will you see the person or not?" He asked growing quickly agitated with her.

"Fine" She finally said reluctantly

And low and behold who walked in none, other then Ryan the person she'd been hoping to talk to all day.

"So you're having my brother do you dirty work now?" He asked pissed off.

He had hoped he could keep this all contained until she got back into Em City, but uncertainty of when she might be coming back go to him, and he had to see her, make sure she was alright.

"You know that it wasn't like that. I didn't see you jumping to me help. And he was the closest person to me that I could trust. And I figure if Cyril gave it to you, you'd go to McManus with it" Joey said ruefully.

"So you played me" Ryan said, that didn't make him anymore happier.

"I did what I needed to survive. I thought you of all people would be pleased with it. But it seems that nothing I can do will make you happy" Joey said and pouted.

"You know you had us all shocked at what a small, skinny woman like you could possibly take on that many guards, and figuratively win. That's why all the guys are standing behind you on this one" Ryan said "But then again I'm guessing that's why you did it, isn't it?" Ryan said hoping for clarification

"Mostly yes, and I wanted to see how far I could get" Joey said, knowing that would piss him off

She didn't know why she was doing it, but the thought of getting some other emotion out of him, was spurring her forward. She wanted to push his buttons, to see how far he would take her abuse.

"Why did you have to go and ruin a good thing?" He said coming up close to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I don't know I'm just fucked up. I thought you were mad at me. And I got some bad news and I couldn't deal, so I made everyone else deal" She whispered to him, and then forcefully took his mouth with her own.

After a few long moments he pulled away from her. The kiss had been bruising, not just physically but emotional charged. She was making him care about her, something he had been avoiding doing since the beginning.

"Mad at you why?" Ryan asked perplexed. Sure he had acted mad but that was because she seemed to be brushing him away, and dismissal wasn't something he took to very well.

"You acted like you didn't care" Joey said like she was a little child whose abusive parents had just told her that they in fact did love her.

He pulled her into his arms, he didn't care who saw. Although the likelihood of that was slim "I care" He whispered into her ear. It was something tender, he pulled her close not wanting anybody else to hear it and ruin the moment.

"Alright people, move it along" The guard said and scarped his baton across the bars, grabbing both their attention.

"I guess I should be going. So when are you getting out of here do you know?" Ryan asked her slowly pulling away from her.

"I'm being moved back to Em city tomorrow morning. Have the guys bang out the welcome mat, because mama' coming home" Joey said her demeanor showing nothing of the tenderness they had shared just minutes earlier.

"Sure thing" Ryan said with a chuckle, hopping that everything was going to be right in her world again.

He couldn't take knowing that she purposely put herself in the line of fight. As he was retreating back to Em city, he couldn't help but think about her, she was a complex one. And he liked that about her, she always seemed to be able to keep him on his toes.

"Shit" he said to himself. He never did get to ask her what the bad news was that made he go ballistic. Maybe if he knew he could somehow prevent it from happening again.

"Stop it O'Riley" he said to himself "You're getting way too involved" he knew it would happen. Now he would just have to deal with it.


End file.
